Randomness
by Nakamura Misheru
Summary: My bestfriends would probably be delighted that they've found their so call 'prince charming',Me?-no warning, no explanation, just BOOM! you got a brother! I honestly won't mind since I used to have a shitty brother before I choked on a fucking hot dog but to have a brother that bites you to death with a pair of tonfas, I think I deserved a heads up, like a phone call or something.


Disclaimer: I do not own khr!

…..

**Chapter 1: A Somewhat Fucking Afternoon.**

I sat on the bench and looked out for the crowd before I sighed depressingly before running through my short black hair with one hand while having a plate of spaghetti with variety of food from the banquet table of the funeral ceremony on my lap, I know, they don't provide with you with tables so, you just have to have your lap as a table.

But what I really upset about is this funeral I am attending… My mom had just dropped me of here for my best friends' funeral ceremony, I thought I did be crying for six days straight because of their death but my tear glands had ran dry so now my skin just feel brittle and salty-ish.

I looked down on my plate of food and started twirling the spaghetti with my fork, round and round, wondering how I did survive the rest of my freshman years without those two insane girls next to me, 'shielding' me like a protective wall, who was now no longer here… Not really… they really just end up hooking me into troubles but life would be so dull without them and I am still pissed that they just left me and died out of stupidity.

Yes, stupidity, any retarded person in the world would die of many ways of humiliation and pain but guess how did those two die? Well let's say they had a camping trip together last week and the fell asleep in a minivan for how long…? Well and they die out of suffocation in their sleep and they didn't even know…

"Fuck." For no reasons, a cursing escaped from my mouth and clasped it with both of my hands and hope no one heard me. I looked around again but no one was paying attention to me. Thank goodness.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket and I reached out and open to check the message:

…

From: Shitty annoying brother.

Sub:

Go home now.

…..

I glared at my tablet's screen before getting up to leave but just to remember that plate of food on my lap, I wanted to just dump the food in the trash can because I have to go now even thought sausages looked really appetizing and I am quite hungry… besides, didn't my mom told me to always clean off my plate because every second now, a random person is dying from hunger?

I squirmed slightly before squishing back on my seat and took a quick spoonful of spaghetti, right, this should be quick, and it won't take too long to eat a plate of food right? Surely, I did make it on time to home before my mom started urging me to wash my socks, right?

No, I was wrong, I swear that if I can rewind back to time… never, ever, stuff your mouth because you think you will finish off the food faster? Because the moment I shove the hot dog in my mouth, it somehow just slide down my throat like a kid sliding down from a playground slide, That fucking hot dog is like a stupid dick, that it is, it just stuck at my throat and won't go up or down, I choked desperately for air but my wind pipe is seriously fucking failing me during the time when I need it most.

The retarded people nearby me didn't even bother handing me a cup of water of something, instead they just stared at me like I was a four meter long two headed flesh eating snake.

_Curse… the… stupid… hot… dog…_

My visions gone darker and there was a sudden black out like I have fallen asleep and that I probably would never wake up again, oh great, now its three people's funereal on one day. Maybe it won't be so bad after all… I can probably be ascended to heaven or something… No more hearing from my parents' and annoying older brother. I will be happy forever! Heaven should be a nice place right? White fluffy clouds and… and…

But maybe I won't be going to heaven since I had done so many 'sins'…literally, like copying my brother's answers for the past years mathematics paper booklet (surprisingly he actually had the brains for math.) because I don't have 'time' to do it or secretly bringing my phone to school when we were not allowed to? Or maybe for all the headaches I have gave my mom… Well, you got the idea or even better, I could roam on the earth as a lost spirit or soul and scare people to death and they will all ended up in a rubber room with strait jackets on their freshman year.

I tried to open my eyes and surprisingly, I am not dead yet, maybe they had brought me to a hospital and revive me? But when I open my eyes, all is see was a pure darkness, shit, does that mean I am in hell already?

That's when a men appeared in front of me, yeah, I mean appear appeared like he just emerged from the darkness which freaked me out and I would probably had screamed but then there is no voice coming from my mouth. The 'man' sort of frightened me, or at least I think he is a man…

He smiled warmly at me through the weird iron hat he was wearing, his clothes were simple and plain and sort of 'old-fashion' like and if I had not mistaken, I did probably saw a tattoo or something on his face. That's when he spoke to me in his soothing voice:

"Well, hello missy, I am sorry I have to mute you for now so that you would listen to my explanations."

Soothing and calming voice were also very deceiving so I didn't want to trust this 'crazy' man in front of me and wait! Did he just call me 'missy'?!

"Don't call me that, you bastard! Who the fuck are you anyways!" I growled through my muted voice which I am sure he understood my silent language, because he muted me! Duhh!

"Well, well, how rude… Is that how you greet a person well like that? I see that you have a prickly personality." He chuckled lamely which set me to another low growl.

"Let me get to the topic, I will give you a second chance to live because I felt sorry that you died so pathetically stupid." He stopped kidded around and now he looked AND sounded more serious.

"Harr?! What did you mean I died from stupidity! Mind your mouth or I will hung you up with you intestines slit open and cut your tongue and shove it right up to your-" Before I could continue with my bickering, a light emitted from his palm and he smiled at me coldly and mouthed two words:

_Good Luck._

With that, I was pulled forward towards the light almost as an instant and I am being sucked into the blinding white lights and blankness, I screamed in horror with my silent voice and there is a black out after that when I heard a _Thud_.

I opened my eyes and the sunlight hit me like a spear through a window next to me… What? Where am I? I rubbed my forehead with one hand and looked around, I am on a bus and all the passengers were getting out at the stop and the driver with a big beard where asking for the bus fee in a different language that somehow I know but I can't put my fingers on it…

The people and their Asian like look… I am in Japan. I quickly shot up from my seat and tried to get off the bus to figure out where had that stupid Iron hat man put me into, he said he did give me a second chance to live because he 'pity' me that I died so stupidly but again he didn't ask for anything like my memories or something like that (Like what they did on movies and fictions), I still can remember everything of my memories almost as clearly but how could this be possible that I am given a second chance to live. This is just not possible, it should only happen in movies, and not real life.

When I scampered down the bus the big hairy moustache man pulled me back and flung me back into the bus and demanded for money but for some weird reasons, I couldn't seem to pay attention to what he is saying, there is just something shiny but I just ignored it and go forward and said:

"I speak English."

He responded to that and spoke back to me in English, which I do understood, I think he suspected me to be a Japanese which is not common since I surprisingly looked like one for some odd reasons.

"Well, pay up kid." The stupid moustache man said to me in a sarcastic and rude tone, I suspected he never had liked kids like me, but dude, I am not in the 'kid' category anymore, I am fourteen!

I glared at him and searched for money in the purple school-like bag which is slung on my back and luckily, I found a wallet and I fumbled to open it to find at least a few ten pounds inside. I snatched a ten pound note and shoved it to the stupid moustache man roughly that he could have got a paper cut, without waiting for the change or any further complain about the currency from the fat man, I scampered off the bus. What, I didn't want to hold up the line.

I walked through the streets and headed to where my instincts told me to, why did I even ended up here? Is it because the iron hat man wanted to see a good show of me to see how am I supposed to return home without dying out of stupidity for a second time? My mind race and my heart beats faster, I tried not to panic, there should be a logical explanation for this, I am a realist and I don't believe in fairy tales or horror flick like this, which is what I am caught between right now.

I could feel the hair on my neck rising, this is not funny, it is seriously scaring the shit out of me, and I am nowhere to be in contact with the stupid man who threw me here, seriously, I didn't even know his name!

I dashed through the shops and streets with no idea where should I be heading to, I stopped my paces when I am next to a store window that has a reflection of me on its window, I looked to my reflection, and sure enough, I didn't change one bit… I still have a Chinese and Japanese like look and my eyes were sharp and piercing in a colour of brown but it is still bigger and rounder to be proofed that I am a girl, even thought my raven short hair is unnaturally messy as if I was purposely not combing my hair.

I was wearing a black dress, which was above my knee and a snow white jacket wore over my sleeveless dress as a fashion statement or something? Because this half armed jacket surely won't keep me warm during the night. I have a purple school bag slung over my back like the one I mentioned just now containing a few things that might actually come useful to me, a cell phone, cash, stationeries and a few random books, a water bottle, some junks and etc. Oh and did I mention that I am wearing a pair of white converse hi-tops with black shoe laces and with no socks and a pair of weird goggles with a dark blue colour frame-good for camouflage- on my messy hair?

I tried putting on the goggles on to my eyes but only shuddered and pull in back on to my head because it made the world around me looked fractured. What kind of fashion sense did whoever who put me in these clothes or is-it-my-insensible-self have anyways?, I mean seriously, to be put into clothes like this is seriously goddamit, and I hate short skirts, it sort of exposed my legs which I sort of hated to do that.

I uncomfortably tried to tug down my skirt but somehow it didn't work so I gave up and continued to walk but I found it useless and gave up finding my way home. I found a shady street in between some buildings and sat there, luckily there weren't any stinky trash cans here but unfortunately there is a smell of drunkards and alcohol here and there which made me scrunches my nose. Maybe this isn't a bad place to die for the second time after all, I will just die out of dehydration and famine here, die slowly…but I won't want that, since choking on a hot dog would be a better and a faster way of dying, why did that stupid man even chunk me here, if he is really even pitying me! This couldn't be possible! I have to… I have to…!

A crumbled newspaper flew pass me and my eyes glinted at the newspaper and I quickly lunged forward to catch it before the wind bring it to any further. I looked at the news paper; it looked like it was just being brought today and being disposed on the road after a few minutes of reading. I fumbled through the newspaper nervously, I didn't know how to read Japanese, but at least I know how to read the date, I didn't tried or even bother to read the Japanese words, instead I looked up to the date and it said today is 3rd March 20XX. Then I thought back about my best friends' funeral ceremony, it was autumn that time, how long had it been or at least where…

I stood up from my squatting position, suddenly curious. There is a high chance that I am not in my world anymore. I mean-seriously-how could a short chitchat that seemed to last for only five minutes take a big difference of two seasons. There is a possible that I am not in my own world but in a parallel universe. I shook my; Why am I thinking like this?! This couldn't be possible!

I rolled the newspaper and stuff in into my bag, I can't just give up here, where something just seem not right and I have to fix it, yeah I know it's stupid, how could a stupid fourteen year old fix a thing that only god knows? Whatever! I don't give a fuck!

I came out from the shade and force myself into the busy streets of strangers, traffics and zebra crossings. I don't like crowds that much, but I do not hate them either. I walked towards the zebra crossing and grind into the crowd. Where am I going? I have no idea; just follow where my lousy institution tells me to.

…

I kicked the pebble along the street, tired, exhausted and pissed off. My stupid institution isn't helping me, and walking to everywhere in Japan isn't any useful either. My bag seemed to weigh more then when I was in the bus. I wanted to stop and open the bag to check weather I have accidently adopted a bowling ball on the way, but I afraid that I did just fall back on the middle of the road and won't get up again because of exhaustion.

The sun is setting down rapidly and now it's already dark and where was I? Blame my stupid institution, that I somehow got myself away from the town of people and lively streets lights, I am now in a dark path that looked like it is going to engulf me. The hairs on my neck felt like it was rising, I wasn't a fan of dark places. Oh yeah, it's cool on movies but not when you are the victim.

I took a few more steps, knowing that I wouldn't get anywhere but I stopped and looked at the building in front of me in surprise. It is not exactly the kind of building they did hope for; instead it is an abandoned park. I sighed in disappointment, I would rather hope it is a place where they adopt orphans or hobos or people with abnormal traits. Please do not misunderstand me! I am not any of those freaks, but I just need a place to stay over for the night and put my thoughts to slumber for eight hours before I continue to face this shit.

I haven't plan to do anything and guess I won't be doing anything either because I don't have anything to do… not at here, at a place that I was suddenly being thrown at with no idea of recognition. I sighed as I looked up at the abandoned park again, I guess I will stay at this creepy place for the night, it's not like I can get anywhere by turning back to the lonely road.

The park looked really creepy but I just have to think positive and tell myself that there is no one there and I will be fine overnight, but that just isn't my nature to think disgustingly positive.

Once I stepped into the abandon park building thingy, I knew there was no turning back and I really regretted going in there because when I was just in the hallway of that creepy shit, the hairs on my necks were rising and I don't think I wanted to stay the night overnight because this place is giving me goose bumps.

"There isn't anything like ghosts," I comforted myself with a shaky voice and my voice echoed over the abandoned building and just when the time I decided that it's all fine here when I felt a hiss over my shoulder and I turned to saw the two most hideous, horrifying, disgusting, ugly creature I've ever seen.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, horrified, at the ugly duo aliens or zombies, or whatever they are, they just scared the skin out of me and they are like fuck.

They made their way closer to me and I turned to run but they grabbed me by the neck of my dumb white jacket roughly; yeah, so roughly that I could've got choked by air-literally.

I screamed and kicked onto the air as they grab hold of me, what the fuck did they want of me anyways? Turn me into one of their kind? I looked at their eyes -or just mainly black holes, because I don't think they have eyes- and imitate a low growl that probably could kill, but sadly, it couldn't.

"Let me off, you sons of a bitch! Or I will jam my foot into your asses and fry you into pieces, you little fucktards!" I growled bravely and furiously, even thought I am practically dead inside- yeah, I know, I have tried to pull up to be all cool and nonchalant during these kinds of similar situations so at least I still can have my big fat ass ego even with myself dead or murdered.

"Oi chrip chrip, that's enough, we'll just bring her to boss and see what to do with her.", an old man in a green uniform emerged up from behind these ugly fucks that are getting hold of me. Wow, I didn't know that I was so oblivious that I didn't know an ugly on wrinkled up man was close up to me… and by the way…, did I mentioned that those two ugly fucks are wearing the same thing as that ugly old man?

"Hey! Stupid fuck! Let me down or else I will…" I stopped in mid-sentence and decide that these ugly fucks wouldn't understand me because I think they've never taken English at school or at least something like less educated but still…! Who can stand with two mindless zombies that made screeching sounds and that they were literally lacerating you with their never trimmed nails?!

"Stop lacerating me, you fucks!" I growled at the hideous zombies who just hissed at me and I growled back even thought I nearly shit in my underpants because… well you get it when two zombies are dragging you deeper in this fucking abandoned park. I cursed myself of being a moron, dying off under a hill would be a zillion times better than being done by ugly number one and ugly number two and ugly number three. I mean what did they want off me? Eat me? Rape me?

_THUMP!_

The ugly fucks led me to a bigger room that actually has lights and…

I looked up in surprise to find five other people, luckily they aren't like these ugly shits that were getting hold of my arms that I could already felt how my arms rashes up it could be because of these mindless zombies not being gentle.

There in the bigger room (but it wasn't any better from the hallways except it has lights) was four guys and a red haired girl. They were all wearing the green uniform just like how the ugly zombies and the old ugly geezer do.

A blue haired male walked in front of me with a smirk that I wish I could slap it off his face, if only these craps weren't getting hold off me. He had mismatched eyes, the right one is red with a 'kanji' is written on it meanwhile his another eye is azure blue. His hairstyle is almost weird; it looked like a pineapple…

"I didn't know that the skylarks's sister would just walked in my domain like this, how oblivious." He lifted my chin so that I would be staring at his eyes. I really hate the look of his eyes, it just made me wanted to punch him in the face as if he was itching for a fight. I made a low growl that could kill but only to have him laugh, in an awfully weird way that sounded like _Kufufufu._

"Fuck off!" I growled, almost incoherently, my voice chocked myself in an odd way, I felt like I have been made fun off and I hate to feel like that.

He spoke in Japanese but in a weird way, I understood, but whatever, this isn't a time to conclude.

"Tell your minions to let me off." I growled angrily and surprisingly he just use a hand to wave off the mindless minions of his and as immediately, they let me off.

"Oh, so at least you understand English, because I thought you might be as retarded as your zombies!" I snarled, I wanted him to feel offended and punch my face, but he didn't, instead he just spoke BACK to me in English.

"So what brought you here, skylark?"

"What skylark…?" I said, my voice suddenly softened at the sudden confusion.

"Your brother, the skylark." He said nonchalantly.

"My brother…?" A sudden anger flushed through me at the thought of that bastard, I don't know why, but it pissed me off when people mention him just because they see me, We are not twins people!, "What the fuck, people, I do not address him skylark or whatsoever shit! I called him a bitch!"

The blue haired male only chuckled as he propped himself on a couch, his smirk in still there, unchanged. I growled angrily, imitating a mad tiger, Am I not taken seriously just because I am a fourteen year old sharp tongue girl?!

I clenched my fists and prepared to leave first before my anger boiled up for random my wrath nature reason but the ugly number one two and three where not giving way to the entrance and I totally lose it and made a flying kick at ugly number one and sent him/her (I don't think he/she even have a gender) flying over the entrance and crashed into the wall on the hallway and ended up in a cramped up position like one of my old Barbie doll with TWO broken legs.

"Wow." I whispered to myself, I didn't know could do that, probably because before I died-literally- I am just a low self esteem coward that has an existence that seemed like air until I came here, in this abandoned park, where my parents nor my principal wouldn't saw me in my brutal form.

But I wasn't here to fight; I didn't even have a reason to be here. Walking on this parallel world for no reason, why am I here?

I don't seek the reason now; all I wanted to do is to leave here. I ran over the entrance and quickly made my way , the ugly number two and the old man didn't stop me so I continue to ran but I almost braked myself when a sharp blade appeared in front of me, where it wasn't there just a second ago. My eyes widened as I took a closer look at that 'blade'. It wasn't a blade, there were three sharp ends; it's a trident.

I looked at the owner of the trident and it is the stupid fucktard who called me 'skylark', who by the way was just sitting on a couch a moment ago and now he is next to my face. He looked a lot taller than me, now you said it, He made me looked so short, but whatever, I glared at him and he smirked.

"You are not leaving." His voice echoed over my brain and I think he had just manipulated some of my nerves that are why somehow I couldn't function properly and just punch the teeth out of him.

I almost regretted the two words that came out of my mouth after that "Make me."

…

I hands were bonded, attached to a pair of shackles that were somewhat attached to the ceiling, holding my arms up like I am ready to be sell off as a fresh chicken, my body sprawled across the floor in a kneeling position, my purple bag still attached on my back. Sometimes I wonder if my stupid big mouth responded even before my brain could say yes or no, because this jerk did his word, he is making me NOT leaving! Boo-hoo, such a tragic! I didn't know where he got those shackles because I SWEAR it wasn't there a minute ago!

I kept on yelling vicious words at them and tried to swing me leg to kick their asses but failed, obviously, then the blonde male next to the pineapple jerk had somewhat called me the 'dog on lose' but I countered back and tell him off that is more doggy than me and we started a stupid argument when we barely know each other. But dude! He IS in fact like a dog!

Finally I stopped swearing, not because I was tired but because of…

My eyes glinted at the pineapple jerk whom chained me up in this awkward position (P.S I haven't get to know his name.) was eating what might looked like Ferraro Rocher to me, Oh god! I haven't eaten those in ages and the taste is like heaven! Blame my chocolate fetish because I think I am drooling AND blushing (don't ask!) and I don't think I want to see how I look myself because the pineapple dude just looked at me in a weird way and so as his so called 'comrades', and I was like 'what the fuck dude? There's something on my face? !' well, ok, maybe I did looked perverted and looked like I am doing something 'pleasuring' but since I never get to have much chocolate at home, my um… 'Appetite' just worked up whenever I see chocolate.

Finally the pineapple jerk just said the nicest thing I think I have ever heard from him "You care for some?"

"Um… ok" I squeaked and I think it's my hormones reacting up, over a chocolate, because I sounded awfully quiet and 'shy-like' compared to the crazy bitch who kicks in the air just now.

He approached me, and I was half expecting him to unchained me and let me of so I can eat the stupid chocolate BUT instead he just squatted down and poke the chocolate over my lips and I was like 'ehh?!'

Ok, I am NOT doing this, even for how much I love chocolates, just no, it's…

But hunger took over me and I just consumed the chocolate, along with his index finger and middle finger. Oopsie.

"Taste good." I blushed like an idiot and which it sounded wrong because I was sucking his fingers and I only realize that when he pulled his fingers out, dripping with my chocolate saliva.

AND curse my hormones because I blushed again and he _kufufufu'ed _ , ugh, how naïve am I ?! I mean I just got tempted by a stupid chocolate and was doing an all cliché scene with a jerk that I didn't even know.

I wanted to start swearing all over again but believe it, when you had a thing for chocolates; the power is so strong that it could reduce your ultimate power of swearing, so badly, that you are practically reduced to be a stupid little mouse!

I twitched my right eye and bring up the courage which I had lost after eating that Ferraro Rocher, "What's your name?" I sounded awfully quiet which made me sounded like a bitch.

He smirked and said "Rokudo Mukuro. Now you ought to tell me your name."

I hesitated for a moment but my lips moved to tell him my name when I stopped myself, this isn't supposed to be like that… "Let me off you son of a bitch, why should I tell you my name?!" I snapped furiously.

Mukuro's comrades only stood there quietly despite how much they wanted to kill me for being rude to their what-I-think-is-a-leader-Mukuro.

"Dude! Seriously? What did you what of me?" I said in a more desperate tone, now tired of having my arms tied up like roasted chicken.

Mukuro's lips moved to form a sentence when there is a sudden huge impact of a broken wall. The strong wind blew of the walls breaking them into little pieces and dust and dirt flew everywhere. I almost got blew off from my shoes but Mukuro and his other comrades remained as still like there isn't any wreckage, well, maybe except for ugly number two and ugly number three (I eliminated ugly number one) because they were nowhere to be seen, maybe somewhere under the rock piles. (I don't think anyone cared much about them either.)

"Herbivore…" A low growl was heard from the smoke and as the smoke slowly cleared away I finally got a better look at the silhouette.

After the smoke clears off, the silhouette looked to be a raven haired male stood in a fighting stance with a paired of tonfas (you actually could use that to fight?! P.S my best friend's dad have one at home, and he used it for exercise.)He had raven haired just like me and his face feature looked eerily like mine except his eyes were cold and sharp and definitely can kill and instead of having brown eyes, he had steel blue eyes. He is wearing what might look like a school uniform and there is the cutest tiny yellow bird sitting on his head.

Mukuro stood up with the most vicious smile ever on his face, the smile he used when he see me weren't that brutal nor that serious, it's as if he was taking me for granted and not when it's this raven haired male who-looked-eerily-like-me-with-killing-intent.

Mukuro spoke in Japanese to this raven haired male and indeed that's what the raven haired male spoke abruptly or more of angrily back in Japanese in reply to Mukuro which were just too fast for me to even process what they said or what they mean (Not that I know Japanese) but I could eerily understood a few lines from both their conversation…

_Herbivore…Blackmail…me… Little sister …America…make…fun…_

Now I began to wonder what is Mukuro, I mean, he looked like an Italian but he could speak fluent English AND Japanese and I think he knew more languages, odd… but really cool!

The mysterious raven haired male looked at my direction and growled lowly and snapped at me in Japanese but sorry dude, I don't understand a single shit. I felt a bit lost but he just go ahead and pulled me up with one arm and with one strong reach he hoisted me up like a sack of potatoes.

"H-hey! Let me off!" I stuttered nervously, not liking the new awkward position I am in, my belly touched along with his right shoulder, my legs in front along with the rest of his torso and I hoped well that the stupid short skirt is doing a better job or I did be giving a real ugly 'free show'. My arms dangled behind his back like those tick tock thingies in those giant fancy clocks that you see on antique mansions' hallways. The annoying shackles that were attached to the ceiling to my arms a moment ago had vanished to be nowhere to be seen, strange…

The raven haired male proceeded to move on, ignoring my request, and the tonfas in his arms were forgotten, instead he just moved on. When he walked pass Mukuro, it must have been my imagination that he flinched slightly which made me cringe on his back.

"Miss your allergy?" Mukuro mocked him in a tone that seemed like he was itching for a fight.

I could feel the intense dark aura moving around this mysterious raven haired male, he seemed like he really, really, wanted to slap Mukuro in the face with those tonfas of his but instead he just walked away, carrying me away like I was a rag doll.

In between the hallway, Mukuro yelled something in Japanese which echoed vibrantly along the hallway but I couldn't understand what he meant but I felt the raven haired boy clenching his fists angrily, but I do can make out a few words from what he said,

_Glad…that…keep…safe…sister…America… _

I seriously wanted to ask, swear, yell at the sudden confusion that had been brought into my life in an instant but I was too confused to even ask, my energy of rebellion just now had suddenly vanished.

_Who exactly am I?_

_Where am I going?_

_Who is this boy carrying me?_

_Where exactly am I?_

**-Chapter 1Ended-**

…

[A/N]: Word count~5890! Woot! It took me awhile to type this much time for a good coffee chocolate break! Please stick to this story, stick to it like a glue… This is probably my first time typing a fanfic with an OC and this is NOT a Character X OC! Plus please don't hate me for creating this fanfic, I tried to go ahead and type humorous fanfic because I don't know how and I don't think I would because I have a sense of humor as good as a dead slug, my friend said it's funny but to those who thinks being a terrible sadist and lots of swearing words is 'humor' then go ahead and laugh. Honestly, I tried to act out to be all cool and nonchalant whenever i give an author note nowadays because I believe people will find it irritating and annoying when I just go all morbid and blahblahblah but still on my morbid side…

PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL! THAT WILL PROBABLY MOTIVATE ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!

And so reviews mean that you would want me to continue and that I am not needed to delete this shit, and it's the reader's job to figure out mysteries and upcoming stuffs better than this oblivious girl in this fic, I won't want to spoil it by mentioning her real name so bear with it until time comes (or not.)


End file.
